Part 3 The Storm!
by LexaDixon
Summary: uploaded wrong 1 but heres the real part 3 lol


**Chapter 3**

**Tony's Profile**

Madness! It's madness I tell you! Why is everyone complaining to me? I can't do anything about the electric or the heating, I'm just one man!

I see Emma and Luke walking out from the stairs so I quickly rush towards them so they hopefully won't get trampled by the mass of these angry people, you see if they got hurt Jessie would NEVER ever forgive me and that will ruin my chances of dating her… even thinking about the possibility of me and Jessie together gives me a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach it's like I'm cuddling with giant teddy bears.

When I finally reach them with may I see some struggle's I saw the most adorable thing EVER! There they were holding hands with Luke having a small smile on his freckled face and Emma with her bright smile showing all her white teeth.

**Emma's Profile**

I saw tony fighting threw the crowd to get to us so I give him my brightest smile to hopefully show I appreciate him coming to us instead of us trying to get to him, I saw out the corner of my eye Miss Richardson was coming through the main door's looking like a drown rat! Seriously she looked like she just jumped in the ocean and then got dragged through a hedge a couple hundred times.

"Let me guess your electric and heating's off and you want to know why" I nodded my head in response "well the storm knocked out the electric in more than half the city so we can't do anything about that but I think the heating can be fixed… but we would need to go down to the boiler room"

After tony said this he pointed to a hallway leading down to the basement and started to walk in that direction, me and Luke were quick to follow and lend a helping hand to our goof ball of a doorman knowing him he would blow the whole place up if it were possible… I don't actually know if you could do that from the boiler but hey it would be pretty cool if I didn't live here.

**Tony's Profile**

I have no idea on how the boiler actually work's… I just know it's big and that it's hot down there when the heating's actually working but I'm sure there will be instruction printed somewhere for emergency's like this… If there's not then well were all going to be sleeping cold tonight.

I heard the thunder crashing again and noticed how Luke moved closer to Emma I think I remember Jessie saying how Luke doesn't like thunderstorms or did she say that Luke liked thunderstorms? I need to learn to listen more or Jessie needs to stop looking so beautiful with her shinny glossy lips just waiting for me to kiss.

**Luke's Profile**

Why can't the storm just stop! It's had its fun so why can't it just stop? I hate it! Every time I hear the thunder roar I feel my heart stop and my memories of my dad come flooding back, I want to forget! I don't want to remember… you see no one knows this but… my dad he used to hit me, it was okay at first because I was saving my younger sister Ashley from getting hurt but one day… I was at my friend's and had to stay there because the storm flooded the streets, but Ashley was at home with my ass of a dad and he killed her! She was only 2! How could you do that to your own daughter? How could you beat your 5 year old son up every day and the 1 day he wasn't there you decide to kill your daughter?

I didn't realise I was crying till I felt Emma wiping my tear's away and pulls me in to a hug, she doesn't know what happened to my real family… she only knows her mum and dad adopted me when I was 5 coming on to 6… don't get me wrong I'm grateful that they did! I love them to pieces and I love Emma, Ravi and Zuri to death but I can't stop missing Ashley and hating my dad can I? Well I do forget at times but whenever a storm breaks out there's no escaping the memories of that night no matter how hard I try.

**Tony's Profile**

When I saw Emma embrace Luke in a hug I knew it was for the best I leave them to it so I started to look for any clues on how the boiler work's but it seems the instruction printed on the side is some weird language that I can't understand… maybe Russian or possibly Japanese? Well I don't know so I won't bother trying just in case something bad happens like a knack it up for good and my boss wouldn't be to pleased with that.

**(A.N. Hey everyone I got a review saying I should explain why Luke's afraid of storms so I took a while on thinking of a good reason when it suddenly hit me that Luke was adopted in to the Ross family when he was 5 so I thought hey might as well play with his life before being adopted! Hope you enjoyed bringing tony in to the story as well! Remember to review please!) **


End file.
